Just a Normal Day
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Max is just another girl living a normal life until Ella get hurt and might lose the one thing that means the most to her. Miggy
1. Useless info and some useful info

**1**

My name is Max I'm 14. I live in L.A. with my mom and my sisters Ella and Angel also my brother Gazzy my best friend Fang had lived with us too since his mom and dad died it a car crash when we were 10. Ya I know what you're all thinking isn't that weird, no it's not my mom and his mom knew each other for 25 years so we took him in, him and his sister Nudge aka motermouth. Most of my days are spent with Iggy and Fang Iggy is my other best friend.

This is what we look like:

Me (Max)-5 feet 8 inches blonde hair with redish/brown strikes it's a little past my shoulders olive skin (that mean kind of tan) 14 years old brown eyes

Ella- 5 feet 5 inches dark brown hair to her elbow really tan skin 13 years old brown eyes

Angel- 3 feet 9inches blonde hair half way to her elbow pail skin 8 years old blue eyes

Gazzy- like angel but with shorter hair and 9 years old

Nicolas (Fang)-5 feet 11 inches blackish hair with brown strikes VERY tan and 14 and 6 months dark brown eyes

Iggy- strawberry blonde hair that gets in his face 6 feet tall pail skin 14 and 11 months light brown eyes

My Mom- Just like me but with Ella's hair and 5 feet 4 inches

P.S. My dad died in the car crash too. So did Iggy's mom


	2. Talk between Friends

**2**

I was on the phone with Iggy he was driving me crazy.

"If you don't like her than why are you dating her?"

"Because I can't brake up with her."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't stand to see girls cry."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"I can brake up with her for you."

"You'd do that?"

"DUH! I'LL CALL HER NOW!"

I hung up and called Elliea, Iggy's girlfriend it was weird I wouldn't do it for Fang but to tell you the truth I like Iggy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elliea it's me Max."

"Oh hey Max what's up?"

"Iggy wants me too brake up with you for him."

"What? Iggy Ride is braking up with me and Maximum Martinez is telling me!" her voice got louder as she talked.

"Ya you got the picture so bye." I hung up and called Iggy back.

"Today's your lucky day you're now girlfriend less."

"Thanks Max I owe you." He passed. "Hey max you want to go out some time."


	3. A Family That Eats Together Stays Togeth

**3**

"Yes."

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"K. Bye."

Then I went down to dinner and sat at my normal place.

"Wow. Your happy glow is blinding what happened?" Fang asked in the annoying I know everything way.

"Iggy broke up with Elliea."

"Oh and why did he do that?" my mom asked most likely already knowing.

"So he could ask me out." I said slowly. Fang fell out of his chair laughing my mom just smiled and told Fang it was rude to fall out of your seat at supper. Angel and Gazzy made gagging noises at each other. But Nudges was the worst of all. "OMG are you guys going to get old like 19 and get married I can help plan it all and then me and Angel can be in it and then you can move away but not too far cause then I would miss you and I'll visit a lot and you can have kids and they can call me Aunt Nudge even thought I'm not really but I've lived with you guys so long we're like sisters and…" Fang had got off the floor and covered her mouth. "Thanks Fang." I said; "Oh that wasn't for you it was for my ears." He said.

We laughed and finished eating then we got up and went to sleep. Just before I fell asleep I remembered it was Sunday night witch meant School tomorrow.

**Me: So I know its short but its fine by me.**

**Iggy: She doesn't own us.**

**Me: No sadly I don't R&R. Iggy go for it.**

**Iggy: Question of the chapter **_**should Fang get a girlfriend if so who.**_

**Me: That's all so goodbye go away all you stalkers out there you shall never get my Ideas….Sorry blonde moment ever thought I'm not blonde.**__


	4. No One Messes With My Little Sister

**4**

I woke up too that annoying sound of my phone beeping saying that I got a text._ Curse you phone and who ever text me too. _I thought as I cheeked my messages.

"Morning so I hear that your dating Iggy I wish I would have seen Ellaine's face when he broke up with her.-Ella" Man, news got out fast Fang most likely called her since she was at a friends last night.

I got up and went to my closet. I pulled out my black tee shirt with white writing that said "Mess with me and this is the last thing you'll ever see." I love that tee shirt Fang had gotten it for me the summer I beat Iggy in arm wrestling for the first time. Also my jean shorts with my purple tennis shoes.

My phone was beeping again so I went over to where I had it plugged up to charge.

"Max get down here you need to get going if we're going to beat Iggy to school. – Fang" So I went down to eat breakfast.

"Morning Max." Angel said sleepily from the seat next to me. "Morning Angel."

"Angel hurry up or you'll miss the bus." My mom called from the living room. Angel's eyes stared the fill with tears.

"Angel what is it?" I asked filled with worry.

"There is a boy on the bus that never leaves me alone he calls me names and makes fun of my hair."

"Would it help if I take you to school?"

"In your convertible?"

"Yep."

"Ok. I'll go get my stuff."

I smiled and ate my toast. When I was done Fang came in.

"So we're taking Angel to school today?"

"Yep."

"And we're going in your _purple_ convertible?"

Yep."

Then we all got in my car. We dropped Angel off then drove down the road to the High School.


	5. Ice Cream and Last Time Too See a Friend

**5**

Now I you all want to hear about my fun high school day so hear I go. I parked in my normal spot, unlike normal people were staring at my car. You see most of the time I drive my mom's van to school just so people wouldn't stare, nut to tell the truth it felt cool.

Iggy come up to the car. "So what's the excuse for me beating you here today." He asked.

"So kid on the buss makes fun of Angel and she wanted me to drive her to school today."

"Oh ok that's a cool reason."

And after that school went like it all ways did after school Iggy, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, and Nudge went to get ice cream.

Little did I know it would be the last time I saw one of them.

**Me: I'm sorry it's so short. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Iggy: Can I ask a question.**

**Me: Yes just cause I like you.**

**Iggy: Am I going to die.**

**Me: **_**Whispers in Iggy's ear**_**.**

**Iggy: Ok (Goes out through door he came in by.)**

_**Every person asks the same question I answer all of them.**_


	6. 2 Text and Some Fun Things to Read

**6**

When I got home I went upstairs to find my cell phone that I forgot to bring to school today I had 2 messages.

_**1: Max I'm already here.-Mom.**_ Ok this one was sent after the other one let's find out where mom is.

_**2: Max there was a crash we are at the hospital Ella is looking really bad me Angel and Gazzy are perfectly ok Nudge has a little bit wrong but they'll live come quick.-Iggy**_

I read this 2 times before I found what as bothering me he didn't say Ella should live. So I jump in my car and went 100 all the way there…Ok it was a 110 so what sue me my friends could be dying.

**Me: Sorry it's so short.**

**Iggy: MAX **_**Whispers in her ear.**_

**Fang: Is it normal for a boy to whisper in another boy's girlfriend's ear so much?**

**Me: Sorry he said "What about Fang" Fang left early so he wasn't in the car.**

**Fang: Where was I?**

**Me: **_**Whispers in him ear. **_

**Fang: Finally you put him and you in it.**

**Me: FANG! You told them**

**Fang: They won't get it.**

**Me: I guess your right**

**Iggy: I feel so left out.**

**Me: Deal with it I don't have to tell you every thing because in real life you're dating my best friend (winks at friend)**

**Fang: She doesn't own us or any Maximum Ride like thing.**

**Me: HAHA this was so much longer then I thought it would be. Any way R&R**

**All: BYE! **


	7. The Girl with Purple Hair

**7**

Fang's point of view (Before Wreak)

I missed them, my best friend and her brother, I hadn't seen them since my mom and dad died. I thought about this almost every time I was alone. I was ok my was home cause I was bored of Ig and them. Then I heard a scream from behind.

"FANG!" and then a girl with short spiked hair that was brown/red with purple in it. And a tattoo of a butterfly on her ankle. It was HER.

"M.G. You're….you're here." It was my best friend from all those years ago. "What are you doing here?"

She was crying now. "We, Alex and me, we were looking for you."

Alex is her brother.

"M.G. you have to come meet my mom and Max…..MAX she going to explode when she sees you." She was smiling now. Max and her almost lived at each other's houses when we were small."O.K. let's go." And I took her home. And for once I was happy.

Then it hit me. I loved her.

**Me: There 2 more people who could die.**

**Fang and M.G. start talking fast**

**Me: Ok M.G. will live.**

**Both: Ok (they leave and Iggy come in.**

**Iggy: Who are you going to kill tell me I know you told Fang.**

**Me: **_**I tell him who it is.**_

**Me: R&R **


	8. She's OK

**7**

Max's Point of view

I pulled into the hospital and ran into the waiting room I almost fell over at what I saw.

"M.G.!" I screeched and I NEVER screech

"MAX!" she ran up and hugged me.

When she was done hugging me I asked my mom "How is everybody?"

"Angle and Gazzy and Nudge are just getting candy for being good. Fang making sure Alex is going to get here ok. Iggy is getting a cast on his arm."

"Mom what about Ella." She didn't answer but then Iggy came out.

I ran to him and hugged him as tight as I could. "Iggy are you ok?" I asked at least he was mostly ok as far as I could tell. "My arm is a little sore but I'll live." "Iggy what about my sister?" "Max…Max she can't hear out of one ear." I stopped thinking. "W…Wh...What!" "It's ok she should live but she's going to be dizzy for a while." After a bit Alex got there. And I fell asleep.


	9. Some More

**7 and a half ( This is stuff I wanted to say in the last chapter but forgot ) **

Max's Point of view

Before we all left mom said that a surgery might save Ella's ear, or it might kill her. It was 50/50.


	10. 5 AM

**8**

Max's Point of view

The next day we went right to the hospital my mom was going to talk to Ella's doctor about the surgery. I stayed it the waiting room with Angel who was asleep in my lap seeing as it was only 5:00 in the morning, Gazzy who was fighting a losing battle to stay awake in a chair, Fang who was telling his sister Nudge not to cry, and of course nudge who was listening to her brother, this was all hardest on my mother because my little sister was her only child she had with the man she loved, I was a result of a abuse, even thought my mom had told me once that she really loved me more. And Nudge because Ella and Nudge were like real sister and also best friends you almost never saw one without the other.

As I was thinking about this I got a text from Iggy.

"Max how Ella? Has your mom decided what she wants to do?" I texted back. "I'm not sure they won't let me see her. Again I don't know. They won't tell me anything."

And that was when my mom came out and told us what she wanted to do.

**(HAHAHA you don't know what I will do. Oh and this chapter was just setting up for the next chapter.)**


	11. No matter what they say

**8**

Ella's Point of view

They were going to do. They were going to do a surgery that could kill me. I didn't want them to. I mean for real its only 1 ear and they said I would be fine without it. But no one ever listens to me it's MY life and they made a choice that could kill me without even asking me what I thought.

When they told me I screamed for the only person that would listen to me. "MAX!" My big sister ran in faster than she had ever run before. She pulled me out of the chair and into her lap. "They told my Ella." She said softly into my ear. "Max I don't want them to. Mom didn't even ask me what I thought." I said. I sounded like a 5 year old who had lost a toy. **(Ok I know this could never really happen but I had a dream and it scarred me so I'm making it happen to poor Ella) **"Max to do it …" my voice failed my mind kept having these awful flashes oh T.V. shows I'd seen all of witch the person died. " What? What is it El-Bear?" she said using my nickname. "Max they have to cut my brain out…all of it." She gasped and started crying. "Just for 1 ear! Sorry Ella but it nearly impossible to live unless you where hooked to all kinds of stuff." "I know and they are doing it in a week." Me and Max cried for a while then they made her leave for a while to run test on me she almost ran out. Now I would have to face my death by myself.

* * *

What do you want to happen? Take the poll to vote.


	12. Your Not My Mother

**9**

Iggy's Point of view

Max run out of Ella room and right past us all. She ran toward the door but her mom yelled to her.

"Maximum where do you think you are going!"

Max stopped and turned to her mother. "I don't need to tell you anything." She said in her deathly voice she used when she was mad. This was going to be bad.

"Yes you do I am your mother." Max gave a harsh laugh.

"No your not your just some jerk that's planning to kill my lovely, life loving, joking, wonderful, little sister that has a lot more life to live." And she ran off. What did she mean? Max loved her mom she would never say something like that to her mother. Iggy turned and glared at her. EVERYONE was glaring, or at least looking at her. She just hide her head in her hands. I cursed under my breathe and ran after Max wondering what the heck Ella told her.

* * *

Max's Point of view

I ran all the way to my hou…my mother's house. I ran to my room and yanked my suit case set out from under my bed. I unzipped the biggest one and opened it. I ran to my dresser and took out everything in one of the shelves and started folding the tee-shirts and putting them in the suit case. I heard a voice behind me.

"Max, what happened?" It was Iggy. I started crying.

"I'm leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't live with a woman who will kill her own daughter."

"Max… tell me what's going on….please." and so I told him all that Ella had told me. After a few minutes of him being stunned he went and helped me pack.

"But, Max, where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure." Iggy's face lit up. Max smiled as well. They said at the sometime. "Your (in Iggy's case my) house."

* * *

"Oh Max, of course you can stay here. In the gust room you, Fang and Ella almost live there anyway."

"Thanks Mr. Ride." I said with relief that I had somewhere to stay, as that I could never fit in at home again. Me and Iggy went to take all, and I mean **ALL **of my stuff, to the guest room.


	13. If Ella Lives To Say

**10**

3rd person Point of view

After Max and Iggy ran out every one starred at me. Finally Fang stepped up.

"What did you do?" He asked in a steely voice.

"What makes you think-?" She started offended.

"Don't start with me _mom._" He said in a snide way." I have know her my whole life and she has never been that upset not even when _they _died." So she told the whole story. Nudge stepped up to her _Mother _with Fang. "You are planning to kill my Best Friend, Sister, and the best girl I've ever meet **JUST** to save **ONE EAR**!" She yelled the last two words but the rest had been in a deadly calm voice. "You are a sick, SICK person and you have no right to call yourself a mother." She glared at her mom "Tell Ella I'm sorry she has a (Insert Swear Words of Your Pick) for a mother. Come on guys I have money for a taxi." And with that all the kids left there mother and went to there sister who had always been the most help in times of need. And she said as soon as she was old enough she would sue her mother for custody of them all that was left to do was wait. Mr. Mitch (a hospital worker) helped look at the laws and if Ella was put through this and lived to say that she wanted to have Max as the person in charge and that she could get all the kids at the age of 15 with the help of Iggy's family. Max's mom was heart broken.


	14. Pep Talk The Iggy Way

**11**

Iggy's Point of view

1 week after _If Ella Lives to Say_

I was in my room getting ready for school. It was my first time back in forever. However Max, Fang, Nudge, and M.G. were staying home still. As were the younger kids. The teachers thought it was because they were still in shock about their sister. For the young kids it was.

If reality it was because of the following.

Max: She was working out forms for if Ella lived and they went to court. Also she was lazy. And she was really in shock.

Fang: He _said_ he was helping Max but he really wanted to hang out with M.G. I think he likes her a little bit.

Nudge: She's really truly in shock. She can't eat, or sleep. She just stares at the ceiling

And M.G. doesn't even go to our school anymore. Also I think if she went she would get kicked out because she has purple hair.

Anyway. I grabbed my back-pack and went down stairs. I looked in the kitchen and saw Max sitting at the table with her head in her folded arms. I went up behind her and leaned down to where her head was.

"Max are you ok?" I asked. She said something I could completely understand. But it sounded a lot like leave me alone Iggy.

"Maximum Ride." She flinched at the tone of my voice but peck thought her hair.

"Listen I know it's hard but you're strong. You have all the younger kids to think about. They need someone strong to help them get through this." She looked unconvinced but was now sitting up.

"You could do it." She said hopefully.

"No Max. I really can't. They need you."

"Why?"

"Because you're you. When our parents died who was the one the walked back to school and told everyone who asked thanks for caring but we didn't want to talk about it so they could shove it up their…Butt." I said slight word change in case the younger kids were listening. I knew Fang and M.G. were because I heard M.G. laugh at that and Fang shush her.

"I did." Max replied sounding a little better.

"And you were only 10. Now I'm going to school and when I get back you better be watching T.V. or stuffing your face or whatever it is Maxes do."

And with that I left.

* * *

**ME: Next chapter Iggy goes to school.**

**Iggy: dun dun dun **

**ME: Anyway what do you think? Max was I dirty mouth 10 year old. **


	15. School was not a good idea

**12**

Iggy's Point of view

I walked in the building and strait to my locker. As I got my books what seemed like everyone in our school was asking about one of my friends and why the heak we had all been out so long. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

By 1st block I felt like I should have stayed home. By 2nd Block I wanted to kill the entire school. By 3rd I wanted to die. And at 4th I went home.

* * *

When I walked in Max was still at the table, but now she had a lap-top in front of her typing, a phone at her ear held in place by her shoulder talking , an open book in one hand reading, and a closed book in the other hitting her self in the head. I went up behind her and closed her lap-top (After saving what she was writing), marked her page in the book and took it, and took the book away and I said:

"You know if you keep doing that _you'll_ be the one in need of brain surgery." She hung up the phone and asked:

"Did people drive you crazy?"

"Ya."

"Poor you."

"Ya."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Ya."

"Good go check on Fang."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"_ Please._ For me." **(First person to review where I got that from get thanked in my next chapter.)**

"Fine."**  
**

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I just got a great idea for a story and need to type it before I forget.**

**Next Chapter: Iggy keeps his friend from become a 'cutter'. **


	16. HE WHAT?

**13 (I think)  
**

Iggy's Point of view

* * *

I walked slowly up the stairs and to the door of 'Fang's Room' and knocked

"Go away." Fang's voice said. I noticed something no one wants to hear. Fang was clearly crying.

I pushed the door open (He didn't lock it the stupid head) I saw Fang sitting on his bed with a knife to his arm getting ready to cut. I ran over, grabbed it, and tossed it across the room.

"Fang! What were you doing!"

"It's too much Iggy. That woman is crazy."

WE talked for a while and he got over it but just in case I took all pointy things back down with me.

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Max yelled. I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"He'll be ok Max…we all will." She nodded. I really hoped I didn't lie.T! BFFFFF HHHH

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I forgot what big thing I was going to do for this. Sorry it's been so long but I've got stories I like more now.**

**Next Chapter: Ella goes under the knife. Or does she. **


	17. Quick AN

**Hey guys It's me. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should. Please don't hate me. I got really caught up in another story and I've had projects to do. Just know that I'll be update at least once every two weeks as soon as I get over a huge heartbreak I had today. But you don't want to here my problems. Just know this story will be updated a lot more now.**

**~MaXiMuM rIdE 22~**


	18. So no one sees the tears

**14**

**Iggy's Point of view**

I woke up to hear Max screaming in her sleep. I looked at my clock. 12:01 it was the day that could be Ella's last. I ran down the hall and into Max's room waking her up. She was crying I stayed and chilled her out. At 1:00 we went to wake everyone up because we were going to spend an hour with Ella. She had called last night to tell us she had removed her mom from her family list and wanted us to be the ones she saw before she went as she said 'under the sharp knife of her short life' she had been listening to if I die young. It was sad.

I walked to Gazzy's room and saw him sitting us already dressed. He looked sadly up at me. I went and sat next to him on the bed. Fang came in with M.G. behind him and Nudge dragging her feet behind her. No one said anything. A few minutes later Max came in carrying Angel who was still sleeping. "We need to go everyone. Iggy's dad is going to give us a ride.' Her quite whisper broke through the silence. We all nodded.

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

I unbuckled Angel who was still sleeping and took her in the hospital and with the others we walked to Ella's room. When we got there Ella's mom (I won't call her mine anymore.) Was standing outside the door yelling at some nurse that was telling her Ella wouldn't let her in to see her.

The nurse stopped to get our names and look at her list. She then let us go in. I felt Angel move indicating she was awake. We walked in to see a very sleepy Ella sitting up on her bed.

For the hour before her operation that was not needed we forgot that she might die and had a good conversation. Like we would have in the old days. When we left I had to go off by myself so no one would see the tears.


	19. To walk or not to walk?

**15**

M.G.'s Point of View

It was so sad. I had just got my family back and here we were, about to lose little Ella. She had always been a nice girl. So warm and happy. How could her owns mother kill her over ON EAR. I mean good [insert word of your choice].

I looked around the room. Iggy was sitting beside Max with his head on hers which was on his shoulder. She had Angel in her lap and both the girls were half asleep. Nudge was sitting with Gazzy and they were both just staring at the door. I looked over to my right were Fang could be found pacing back and forth and back and forth. Surely the floor would fall in after another 2 hours.

Ella's mother was sitting far off from the rest of us after Max and Iggy threatened to call the cops. All heads turned as a nurse came out and called,

"Maximum Martinez, Iggy Ride, and Fang Johnson. We need to speak to you about Ella Martinez."

* * *

Iggy's Point of View

Max handed Angel, who was now asleep, to M.G. then walked back with me and Fang.

"So far it looks like she'll be ok. That was the good news. Sadly, I'm sorry to say, Maximum your sister will more than likely never walk again. She might if she works really hard. I'm not supposed to tell you this but I think she will. She seems to have a big sprit."

Ella was going to hate if she never got to walk. Ella wanted to be one of those people who did all those flips and the balance stuff. But at least she would live.

"Also I wanted to make sure Ella is going to be with … all three of you at Mr. Ride's house." We all nodded. Our lives were about to go wacky.


	20. Cookies and  no just cookies

**16**

Max's Point of View

Three days later I pushed my little sister's wheel chair up the new ramp. She was sleeping now. When we got in the house Mr. Ride took Ella's chair from me. I fell in a chair exhausted in all ways a person can be. Iggy came and sat on the arm of my chair. "Max are you ok?" He asked me. I shrugged. I heard him sigh before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the awful sound of Ella's screams. I got up and ran to her room. I shook her awake. She sat up and leaned on my shoulder crying. "Max. Every time I close my eyes I get that empty feeling. It was awful. Max I want to walk. I want to flip and balance." She told me. "Don't worry Ella you will."

"How do you know Max?" She didn't sound mean or mad like when she would ask mom that. That made me feel better. "Because, even though I don't know everything I know you. You're not going to give up until you do. And I'm not going to let you. Even if you want to." She smiled and hugged me.

* * *

"Max. Max. MAXIMUM MARTINEZ!" That is what woke me up in the morning. "What! Who's dying!" Then I fell out of bed. I looked and saw Iggy standing in my door way. "School." Was all he said. I groaned. Ella didn't have to go. She was getting homeschooled. "I'm not going." I told him throwing the blanket back on the bed. "Max, you've got to unless you want to end up stupid."

"I don't think missing one day of school will make me stupid."

"No but one thing will lead to another and you'll never go to school again."

"I will to."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No!

"So!"

"So not!" at that point Iggy's dad came up the stairs. "Whoa, guys calm down, the younger kids are freaking out. What's up?"

I angrily turned away from the door and walked to my closet. "Nothing. I'm getting ready for school."

* * *

On the way to school I didn't say a word to Iggy. It was stupid I know but I will not let this go until he admits I'm right. Always needing to be right, it was my fatal flaw.

When the car was parked I just got out and walked toward the school glaring at anyone would came with in arms reach of me. I wasn't in the mood for questions. "Max. Max!" I could hear Iggy yelling behind me. I just walked in the school and right to my locker. I hurried there for three reasons; one I didn't want to answer questions, two I didn't even want to be here, and three Iggy's locker was beside mine. From there I went right to my first class.

* * *

"Ella I have returned! And I bring gifts!" I yelled walking into the house after school. She turned to me from the kitchen. I held out the bag of cookies I had. She smiled and waved her hand for me to hand them over. "Best things ever." She said between bites. I laughed. "Ella, every food you ever eat is the best thing ever." She just shrugged and laughed. I went to my room to put my backpack down. Iggy followed me. "Max, I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said half way upstairs. I sighed. "And I'm sorry for arguing about pointless stuff." We both smiled and just like that it was like nothing happened. But, hey, that's just how best friends are.


	21. Pop Tarts and Airports

**17**

Max's Point of View

"But Ella gets to be home schooled. It's not fair." I complained.

"But Max don't you want to go to school with Iggy." Mr. Ride more said than asked.

"Iggy can be home schooled to." I said leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest. I had this argument won.

"Iggy doesn't want to be home schooled." Iggy said walking in the kitchen and putting two pop tarts in the toaster. Mr. Ride got a smug look on his face.

"Fine, I'll stay in normal school…for now. And Iggy you can't eat pop tarts for every meal of the day, you know that right?"

"I can so. I ate them this morning, I'm ate them for lunch, and I'm eating them now so I've eaten them for every meal today." He informed me. I rolled my eyes and open my mouth to argue but he shoved half a pop tart in my mouth.

"Don't hate on the pop tarts Max."

Ella came in the room then. "Why does Max have half a pop tart in her mouth and look like she wants to punch someone?" She asked.

I meant to say 'Because I was hating on them so Iggy shoved it in my mouth so I'm mad.' But it you couldn't understand a word of it. Ella and Iggy's dad looked at me weird. Iggy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She said 'Because I was hating on them so Iggy shoved it in my mouth so I'm mad' by the way bad grammar Max."

Now they were staring at Iggy like he had three eyes or something.

"What? I speak Max."

* * *

Fang walked in my room ten minutes later.

"Hey Fang, what's up?" I asked setting my laptop aside. He had that 'I gotta' talk to someone who won't laugh at me' face.

"Max, M.G. is going back to L.A. you know to pursue that acting career of hers. And she wants me to come with her. But with Ella I'd fell really bad about leaving you guys. I mean you're my family but…she's…I don't know…her." I knew my face went blank for a second.

"I think you should go. I mean, you can always come home and visit and stuff, and I'm more than sure that Mr. Ride will let you. And before you ask yes I would miss you, I mean you my best friend," he interrupted me than.

"Besides Iggy." I new I turned red.

"That's different. Anyway, and your like my brother. But it's your life. But you're telling your sister what you decide all on your own."

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

I left Max's room with a slight spring in my step. And after talking shortly to Mr. Ride I found my phone.

_M.G., L.A. better make way 'cause it's getting a new freak. When do we leave?_

A few seconds later my phone buzzed.

_How's tomorrow? _

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

At the airport the next day we all went to say goodbye to M.G. and Fang. Fang hugged Nudge. I saw him whisper in her ear and she nodded.

Ella was sitting her wheel chair but managed to push herself up standing to hug Fang.

"Promise me something or I'm am not getting on the plain." Fang said after she sat back down.

"What?" Ella asked.

"Try." Ella nodded.

"Passengers to flight 105 to L.A. please board now." Fang hugged me quick.

"Take care of them for me, okay?" I nodded and they walked away.


End file.
